Popcorn, Candy Floss and a Movie
by Ryrie
Summary: Bella goes to Jessica's house for a movie. Simple, yet who might the suprise guest be? ExB
1. Chapter 1, Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Popcorns, Candy Floss and a Movie

**BELLA'S POV**

I stumbled across the muddy road. Ugh, if only I had decided to drive today. So much for short distance! I was walking to Jessica's house; we decided to watch a movie for English. I hope Mike's there to keep her company, I'm really late. Darn the weather. Ah well, I might have to get used to it some day. I just hope it's soon, and I don't need to have second thoughts in this situation, living with Charlie. I don't want to trouble Renee either. I've only moved for such a short while and now I'm troubling myself with these silly little things. How foolish of me!

Just as I was about to cross the road, to _finally _reach Jessica's house, _the shiny Volvo _passed by. The Volvo's owner, Edward Cullen, looked out his rear view mirror and he had that look in his eyes. That infamous stare that sent chills running down my spine. He drove past without a second glance, speeding off. I think he passed the driving limit, but who cares. That's none of my business.

The only thing is, I don't get him. I don't get what his problem is either. Ever since that day in Biology, he gave me such an abominating look. Then to make matters worse, he edged his seat so he was as far from me as possible. Did I _really _smell? I wonder. I guess some people don't appreciate my scent. I can't do anything about it though.

Although he's that way to me, his family - the rest of the Cullen's - fascinate me. They are such beautiful people, two girls and three boys. But the youngest, Edward, fascinated me the most. It sucks that he seems to despise me though. During lunch, we've looked at each other once or twice. It was awkward.

I crossed the road, glancing left and right beforehand, and reached Jessica's house. I crossed the lawn and knocked on the door. The second I knocked on the door, it flung open. Jessica smiled brightly as she greeted me. "Hey, Bella! Thanks for _finally _making it."

I laughed slightly, which came out like a choke, and stepped inside. "Yeah, sorry for the delay Jess. Bad weather."

"Naw, no issue there. Let's go." Jessica led us to the living room, where it was occupied by two sofas –one in velvet and the other in gold- and one large plasma TV against the wall. I sat on the right of the gold sofa, which was positioned to face the TV. Mike came out of the kitchen, popcorn bowl in hand. "Oh, hey Bella!" He greeted with a grin. I smiled in return. He offered me some popcorn. I refused, but he insisted. I took a couple and he sat beside me, only little space between us.

"Hey, Bella, I invited s-," Jessica's sentence was cut off by a knock on the door. "Coming!" she called out.

"I'll be right back." She told me as she headed towards the door. Mike's cell phone rung from the kitchen and he went to answer it. I made myself comfortable as I was left alone –maybe the only time that night- reaching for a pillow out of a stack at the corner. It was plushy and soft, and I hugged it close. Just as I was about to peak at the door, Jessica came in with … _him_.

-

Author's Note: Please read and review! :D Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Bear hugs,

Ryrie.


	2. Chapter 2, Two Perspectives

Popcorn, Candy Floss and a Movie

Disclaimer : I do _not_ own Twilight!

I gasped.

"W-what are _you _doing here," I managed to stutter. Although it came out sounding a little rude, I couldn't help it.

He looked at me, evidently curious, whilst greeting me with a crooked smile. I blushed furiously, a deep shade of scarlet appearing on my pale cheeks.

"Humph!" I hid my face with the pillow. Jessica rolled her eyes and invited Edward Cullen to sit. He sat on the other sofa, further away from me. '_Typical Cullen._' I pondered as I eyed each and every move of his. Even though it might be quite inevitable that I'd feel insecure around him, it's as if I actually feel safe. That's pretty weird considering his disapproval towards me. I put down the pillow and as if on cue, Mike came in with his cell phone in hand.

"Oh? Hi there Edward," He eyed the Cullen suspiciously. "Nice to see you here."

--

**EDWARD'S POV**

I could sense his contempt. It doesn't matter, though. I'll dismiss this type of abhorrence. As they say, _ignorance is bliss_.

It's still implausible that Jessica had invited me over. This is just too … dangerous. And that was an understatement. I had gone hunting yesterday, and luck be on my side for this to go through with no harm done. '_Just bear with it, just for a while._' I forced myself. Otherwise chaos can occur _any time_.

"Ah, yes. Hello there Mike." I greeted with a grin, as he took a sit next to Bella. I clutched my fists as Jessica took a seat beside me. Her scent wasn't as powerful as Bella -heck Bella was the only one who can make me lose control- thus I didn't mind much with her sitting next to me.

If only I could control myself to sit next to _Bella_. But no matter, there's always Biology.

--

**BELLA'S POV**

Jessica finally turned on the movie.

But I wasn't paying attention. Too much was on my mind, and so little concentration on what I came here for.

I feel _really _uncomfortable around Edward Cullen. He was conspicuous. First off, I could feel him staring at me with the curiosity still clear. It's as if he's searching for something … or maybe nothing at all. Then secondly, every time I catch him staring, when we lock eyes, butterflies flutter in my stomach. Very clichéd, but in my case, so true.

If only we were on the same page, if only I knew what's his side of the story. If only I could _read his mind_.

--

**EDWARD'S POV**

I could not read her mind.

I was staring at her attentively. That was rather disrespectful. I hope she wasn't aware of that. I caught her looking back at me a few times, and I felt quite embarrassed.

"Popcorn, Edward?" Jessica politely offered. I declined whilst giving her a friendly smile; she nodded curtly and offered some to Bella and Mike. "You guys?"

Bella also declined, but Mike happily took a handful. I smirked and attempted to concentrate on the movie.

Her scent is just_ too_ excruciating. I excused myself outside, 'to get something from the car'; whereas I needed to excuse myself due to a whole different story. But I couldn't share my perspective. That would be awkward if I were to say; "Oh, I'm sorry but I might have to excuse myself outside. Bella's scent is driving me crazy and if I were to stay here longer, let's just say that this wouldn't end on a good note.'

I leaned on the Volvo's headlights, my whole body stiff; as of how I deal with stress.

--

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward excused himself. Way to go to add to my suspicion. What's up with him?

But before I could think any longer, there was _another _knock on the door. Followed by an unfamiliar voice, calling for _my_ name.

"Bella Swan!"

_Two_ unexpected guests in _one _day. _Fabulous_.

A/N: Sorry for another cliffy! I originally had _no idea _on how I'd end this. There were a lot of cut-out scenes too. But, yeah. Nothing to worry about though, the 'surprise guest' is an _old friend _of Bella's. There you go, a clue! ;)

Bear Hugs,

Ryrie.


	3. Chapter 3, Unexpected Visitor

Popcorn, Candy Floss and a Movie

_Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight. The awesome Stephenie Meyer does. :D_

* * *

I got up and Jessica looked puzzled. I bet she was wondering why the heck someone would be looking for me here, instead of looking for her. It would've been inevitable. But yet, here we were in this situation. Two unexpected guests for my case, but the most recent a surprise for her. Now who might _this_ be?

I shuffled to the door, opening it in an instance. "Yeah?"

The boy stood there, and sheepishly smiled. He looked around fourteen or the most fifteen. Definitely younger than me nonetheless. He had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. He had beautiful –silky and russet-colored- skin and eyes which were dark and set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He looked very mature, though, with only little childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Jacob Black. I think your dad might have told you about me or my dad?" He introduced himself as I stood there dumb-founded. I wasn't quite sure whether I've heard of him or not, but then I recalled Charlie mentioning Billy Black. The guy who sold Charlie the truck of which I now own.

"Oh, you're Billy Black's son?" I asked, although the answer is quite obvious.

"Yep. Err, yeah. I visited your house earlier and Charlie suggested I come here to see you. I hesitated at first, but yeah. Curiosity killed the cat." He replied and grinned. I laughed at the expression.

"Yeah, cool. Come in then." I invited Jacob in without Jessica's permission. Heck, I don't think she would mind anyways. The boy seems harmless enough, and without a doubt he _isn't_ a criminal.

Jessica was about to enter the kitchen before she caught us coming in. She strolled towards us and greeted Jacob.

"Jessica, Jacob. Jacob, Jessica." I introduced.

"Hey there Jacob." Jessica greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Nice to meet'cha Jessica. Sorry for dropping by at such an unexpected time." He apologized and Jessica shook her head.

"No issue, we were just watching a movie anyways." I glanced at the sofa Mike was sitting at, and saw him watching the movie intently. Who knew it was _that_ interesting.

I sat with Jacob on the other sofa, as Jessica –happily- sat next to Mike. She even mouthed a thank you to me.

Now I wonder whether Edward is coming back. Maybe not.

--

_He didn't return_. But who am I kidding. I doubted it at first, but there was hope left in me.

I'll just confront him at school.

I got back from Jessica's an hour ago, after chatting endlessly with Jacob. He told me to visit him at La Push some day, maybe I'll take the offer this weekend. Anything to miss that darn prom.

I tied up my hair, dressed in sweats and iPod in hand, and went downstairs. The weather was cloudy, but altogether it was nice enough for an evening jog.

"Hey, Dad."

Charlie came in a second after I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Bells. Going off?" He asked as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Yep, but I'll be back before dinner so don't worry about it." I answered as I grabbed a bottle of water. It may come in handy sooner or later.

"Okay then. Besides, there's a game tonight … so time'll pass by." Charlie seemed rather pleased that he'll have his game time without me hanging around. I smiled as I went out.

"See you later dad."

* * *

A/N: Heya! Well, quick update here. I'm aware that it's quite short, so, sorry. Hadn't had any new ideas in mind. Hope you R&R though! And, by the way –if you hadn't noticed- Jacob's description is taken from Twilight, but slightly altered. Anyways, enjoy! (;

Bear Hugs,

Ryrie.


End file.
